The heart wants what it want
by klarolover
Summary: after bonnie's dead and stefan's disappearance caroline breaks down and realize what she truly wants in life but what happens when she finally is brave enough to come to NOLA... (i don't follow the story from TVD or TO)


Fanfiction by vampire Barbie klaroline

Caroline : This was it, there would be no running back once I stepped back into his arms, and told him that I want to see the world with him. Caroline looked through the window of her car and saw the beautiful and classic houses passing by,this was the place where she truly belonged she thought when she passed the sign of new Orleans

She tried to stop it, but she couldn't. all the memories she had of Klaus were imprinted in her mind and she missed him and wanted to see him even though she was scared at the same time that maybe he moved on but than there was always this sexy british voice inside her head that remembered her of what he told her the day on the football field

'' _he's you're first love I intend to be your last''_

at that moment she wanted to just throw herself on him and kiss him with everything, but he caught her of guard with that simple soft kiss on the cheek that made her burn between her legs harder than she expected and she needed him bad, but she knew that it was bad at that time because she was with tyler and she loved him and she new that he respected that and she was grathfull for that. Caroline thought that it was the last time she would ever see him again but she was wrong ooohh she was so wrong…

she didn't expect that he would just asked her about her feelings but when he told her that he wasn't coming back something broke yes it was her heart and she couldn't hold back anymore things were over between her and tyler and she just didn't care anymore and needed to say things to him by the heart.

" _yes I cover our connection with hostility because yes I hate myself for the truth , so if you promise me to walk away and never come back I will be HONEST with you about what I want"_

she wanted him and she loved him but she couldn't say that because she was scared , scared of what may happen if she went with him to new Orleans, she was scared that he would break her heart by doing things she didn't like so she took the chance to make this look like a one -night stand in the woods while she knew damn well that she and the big bad hybrid definitely wanted more but she just couldn't.

but after months of being alone and sad she was done, so done with everybody and just wanted to leave mystic falls.

caroline said goodbye to her friends an told them she was going to new Orleans, her friends were surprised and weren't all that happy but she didn't care she wanted to follow her heart

_DAMON:" took you longer than I thought blondi can't live without your hybrid anymore can you"? he said with an amused smile_

_Caroline: 'he's not my hybrid damon, and besides I just want a vacation of the elena diaries and he invited me once anyway" rolls eyes" damn he was right she thought_

_Damon:" yeah sure " he said with a sarcastic lesser amused tone_

_Elena : "come on care you can't be serious, he's a bad guy, he did things to my family and besides i need you here."_

_Caroline :" SERIOUSLY, your dating damon , you're the last person who needs to tell me what to do. You know what kinda things he did to me….and you don't need me elena"_

_Damon looked at the glas of whisky he was drinking and she could have sworn that a flash of regret flashed through his eyes_

_Elena: "ok Damon did some things in the past but he isn't doing bad things anymore, Klaus will do does things forever without any meaning of doing so. Damon and I are in love and that what is most important, you and Klaus will never work care."_

_Caroline couldn't hold her anger anymore: "is that the MOST important thing elena?" SLEEPING with damon?!, do you never think of bonnie or Stefan anymore?" It had been two months since bonnie died and caroline still had been crying over her every night, as for Stefan he just took off nobody knew where he went , she had tried to call him many times but all she got was his voicemail ,for a while she wanted nothing more than to see rip his head off for leaving her alone but after a while she just didn't cared for him anymore because if he had he wouldn't have left her alone in mystic falls, he WAS her best friend but now he's just a ghost of the past"_

_Elena : "care…. There is not one day that goes by that I don't think of bonnie ,but we got to move on ,we can't live in the past if we always would, it would kill us and Stefan I just don't know where he is…. She said quietly looking over at Damon" _

_Caroline: "yeah , ofcourse you don't because know you got damon and that's good Elena I wish you a long happy immortal life with him. A little smile crept on her lips but it was not of what she said It was because she knew this was a sort of closure for her _

_Damon: "listen Barbie I know I did bad things but you don't need to walk in here thinking you own this place and than insulting me and elena. He drank the last bit of whisky from his glass."_

_Caroline: "whatever I don't even know why I came here, I think I thought that I had to say goodbye to some friends that are still around in this town but clearly they don't care." She said looking at them with a I don't care attitude _

_Elena : car-_

_Caroline was already out the door she had enough of discussing something that she couldn't change their mind off. Elena didn't even try to go after her and realised this were just people in her life and not friends. It was time to go to a place or rather a somebody she belonged with._

_It was time to write her own diaries_

Present

Caroline parked her car and went over to the first bar she saw. Her throat was so dry and she really needed a drink to calm her nerves so she went in the first bar her eye caught

Bartender: "hi, what do you like to drink"

Caroline: "something strong please , but just anything is good "

Bartender: "bad day?" She poured some strong scotch into a glass while looking curiously at Caroline

Caroline : "no just…. Never mind" this woman really reminded her of herself,it was like a 2.0 version of her

Bartender: "well if you need anything else just call me cami "

Caroline: "caroline" well there something maybe"… she took a sip of the drink

"Do you know where I could find a arrogant british man ?"

Camille: Klaus? She said surprised

Caroline :" yes do you know him? I need to see him" she didn't expected that she would knew him

Camille:" well sort off he is a real jackass if I say so, you better stay away from him. The people here are mostly afraid to get their heads cut off by just saying something wrong" She said with a warning tone

Caroline was amused and smiled she knew Klaus well enough that he would already have threatend every single vampire in this town

Camille: "what's so funny?"

Caroline: "nothing, listin can you just say where I can find him?" I really need to see him, it's important"

Camille well if you really need to know he lives with his family at the end of the boleront street , it's a huge house you really can't miss it."

Caroline drank her glass out and said goodbye, Camille had a lot of questions for her but right now she didn't want to answer them.

She ran as fast she could to the house by passing in to the woods. She stopped and wached a bowed three ,"what do I say?" she couldn't just say hey here I am let's spend the rest of our lives together. On that moment a memory crossed her mind from their last conversation or rather activity … she started to blush

_Caroline: "ohhh….God Klaus" she was losing it while he pumped fiercly in to her_

_Klaus: " fuck…. Caroline you feel so good….. so tight and wet" he was whispering in her ear as he sped up the tempo_

_Caroline: 'mhhhh…. "That voice was enough to come to her release and the same was for Klaus_

_They fell onto the ground with Caroline lying on top of him, she wasn't done yet as she immediately began to ride his dick again expressing a moan from Klaus lips_

_Klaus:" don't you wanna rest for a second sweetheart" I bet your exhausted"_

_he couldn't help to growl at the sight of her on top of him_

_Caroline "rolls eyes" come on this is the first and last time we might take the most out of it"_

_Klaus: "this doesn't have to be the last time caroline" he gave her a little smile_

_Caroline: "you promised"_

_Klaus: "I know and I keep it like usual sweetheart, but I also remember an other promise I would like to keep"_

_Caroline: "yes, well we have all the time of the world and maybe someday….."_

_Klaus just smiled bright at her and she couldn't help but to smile to_

_That was all Klaus needed to hear from her "someday"_

_Klaus: "well than someday we can do this everyday"_

_Caroline was already riding Klaus like it was the last time she could ever do it, Klaus was holding her hips and when her head felt back form the tension from his dick in her he took the chance to take one nipple in his mouth and the other to massage it. Caroline let out a long kept moan and klaus came with the second he heard her say "klaus…". After they were done they lay there for hours until it was dark and they separated ways with a goodbye kiss when it felt more like a promise kiss and I wait for you kiss._

"_See you someday love" klaus smirked at her and than he was gone_

Caroline saw the house and was a little nervous and exited at the same time, she wanted to see him, the house was huge just like Camille said it would be.

But something was off, it was too quiet and it was like there was no movement around the house. She walked the little stairs up to the front door and found it was open, she was doubting if she could just go inside while nobody invited her in but than remembered that she has to be invited in.

Her thoughts were gone when she heard a load scream

"AHHHHHH"

caroline panicked because she recognized the voice it was Klaus, and without realizing it she stood in the house not even caring why she just could walk in. she followed the load screams and it ended up into a bedroom with a shirtless hybrid on the bed.

Caroline : "omg klaus" what happened?

Klaus: "go away" STOP HAUNTING ME!"

He was definitely screaming like he was gonna die

Caroline thought about only one person who could make the hybrid believe he was dying "silas"

Caroline moved towards the bed and tried to calm him

Caroline : "how is this happening again , I thought silas was already gone? Klaus I know you think I'm silas but I'm not I'm really caroline.

Klaus : klaus looked confused and was still sweating in pain : "stop lying to me silas , caroline is in mystic falls she would not come here"

Caroline:" yes she would because she finally realised she wanted you and this pain your feeling is not real you just need to take your mind off it "she felt good

Klaus: "caroline….." I can't believe you he-

He wanted to finish his sentence but he screamed in pain

Caroline: "Klaus look at me It's just in your head" and he did all he did was looking at her while she stroked his face and he was exhausted and didn't know of anything of this was real and he fell asleep. The blonde did the same thing and without knowing it Klaus instinctively put his arms around her waist to pull her closer


End file.
